A liquid-crystal television receiver which uses a liquid-crystal display device instead of a cathode-ray tube is recently commercially available. Such a liquid-crystal television receiver can reduce the size of a television as a whole. Therefore, the receiver can be combined with other equipment, and different functions can be realized by single equipment. As particularly effective composite equipment, a cassette tape recorder can be considered. A known apparatus combining a liquid-crystal television receiver and a cassette tape recorder is described in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 59-178082. However, this Japanese patent disclosure describes how the different functions can be executed, but does not described how to construct a liquid-crystal television receiver and a cassette tape recorder when both are combined. Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 59-90201 is also known. The gist of this Japanese patent disclosure is that a liquid-crystal display member is arranged in a lid portion of a cassette tape recorder for loading a cassette tape. More specifically, a cassette loading portion and the liquid-crystal display member are arranged at positions to overlap each other, thereby improving a space factor.
However, in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 59-90201, the liquid-crystal display member is simply arranged in the cassette loading lid portion, and no means for making a display image easy to see is arranged. More specifically, since a liquid-crystal display device uses a light-receiving type display element, display is not allowed under an insufficient amount of light. In addition, since the liquid-crystal display device has a field angle, it can be watched only from one direction. Therefore, if the liquid-crystal display member is simply installed in the cassette tape loading portion, a display image is dark, and a bright place must be selected to watch the display. Therefore, a clear image cannot be obtained. If the liquid-crystal display member is arranged on the identical plane as the surface of the cassette tape recorder as in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 59-90201, a display screen is fixed as low as the surface unique to the main body. Therefore, the screen does not allow easy watching due to the field angle.